kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Chi
Chi is the Japanese god of blood who is 11,396 years old, but looks like he's in his twenties. He controls where and when blood spills, blood clots, and assists the goddess of death, Luriathlia. He was the one who dropped Ai's Necklaces in the house of the first Dragon Sisters. He is one of the most powerful evil gods. Chi hasn't officially appeared in the series yet, but is mentioned quite often and is shown in visions and dreams. Appearance Chi has black hair with a few streaks of red, and light skin. His right eye is red, and his left eye is gray. He normally wears a black cloak that covers his neck, arms, and goes down to his ankles. He weighs 125 pounds and is 6 feet tall. Family Chi has many members of his family: Laisynth, goddess of knowledge and wisdom, first married Thoth, god of war, and had Chan (god of darkness) and Luriathlia (goddess of death). Laisynth then left Thoth because of his cruelness towards her and his dark heart, and had a child with Harpinio (god of music). Their child was Essirina, goddess of beauty. Laisynth then met David, god of the sky, and the two were married and had three children. The two oldest children were twins, named Ai (goddess of love) and Chi (god of blood), and the youngest child was Odette (goddess of song and voice). Chi is neglected by his mother and father, because he is the only evil god in his family, and rarely ever sees them. He does spend a lot of time with his half sister Luriathlia, the goddess of death. Luriathlia and Chi are also lovers, and are planning on getting married. Personality Since he is an evil god, Chi is very hating and rude, but he is also destructive and powerful. He combined forces with his half sister and lover Luriathlia (goddess of death), which made their power stronger than ever, and they soon became the most powerful gods in the entire universe. Backstory Chi was born as the son of Laisynth (goddess of knowledge and wisdom) and David (god of the sky). He is the youngest twin child of Laisynth and David. His parents were shocked and saddened to discover that their son was an evil god (since Laisynth had been married to 2 other gods and had at least one evil child with each of them, so they were hoping that both their twin children would be good), and named him 'Fuwatari', which means 'dishonor' in Japanese. Fuwatari grew up being rejected by his parents and constantly fighting with other gods and goddesses, which made him very angry and turned him into a hating person. He learned to use his powers for evil and to do cruel things. At the age of 18, Fuwatari went to the Temple of Gods and was given the god name 'Chi', which means 'blood' in Japanese. A few days later, he met Luriathlia (or Luria), the goddess of death (and also his half-sister). She was laying in a field crying, and after Chi introduced himself to her, she explained to him that she was crying because she had been rejected by Laisynth, her mother, who was a good goddess, and that she had a cruel, dark life just because she was Laisynth's first child ever born and was a dishonor to her because she was an evil goddess. Chi promised Luria that he would stay with her at all times and protect her from all the wickedness of life. Chi and Luria then fell in love. Now Chi is living with Luria, and the two are plotting their revenge on the world... Names and Nicknames Chi has many names and nicknames. His birth name is 'Fuwatari', which means 'dishonor' in Japanese, mainly because his mother, Laisynth (goddess of wisdom) wanted to have a group of children that were all good, and he had ruined her chance and was a dishonor to her. Chi's god name is 'Chi', which means 'blood' in Japanese. Chi is called otōto-san by Ai and his older half-siblings (ototo-san is a Japanese rank which means 'younger brother'). Odette, his only younger sibling, calls him Nii-san or ani-san, two Japanese ranks which mean 'older brother'. Luriathlia, his lover, sometimes jokingly calls him 'ototo-san', but most of the time calls him Chi-kun.